User talk:Protanly/Archive 1
Clean talk page RetroBowser (talk) 22:53, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Pizzachu (talk) 02:49, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Thank You, very much. Thanks! Crayon is Epic! (talk) 23:29, January 13, 2015 (UTC) by crazied Cheetah-shooter (talk) 20:22, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Can you give me the step-by-step guide to editing the rsb? To Heck with Aquatic Mine!!! (talk) 10:38, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Hue hue Hue hue. --Rainbow Dash (I am not a brony!) 04:36, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 02:04, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 19:28, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 20:17, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Retro! There is online PvP Battles! I did two, and got a bunch of gems. First 200, second 182 I think. Click the Boxing Gloves, and click the button da left. Then start battling. IDK if there is a limit. This is CZ168 speaking BTW. hi friend,i want ask if you can traduct this message :no me insultes con un ca¡¡jo Test Great Game Working RSB This is the RSB I know it works with: http://www.mediafire.com/download/zzypdz0vucq5pmn/3.6.2.rsb 1Zulu (talk) 16:17, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Something that bothers me.. I didn't notice this sooner and now that I do, I have to mention 'cause I have OCD regarding these kinds of things. You remember closing Lost City Discussion #17 a while back, don't you? Well, the rules state that threads should be closed when their size exceeds 500 replies. Why did you close that thread when it only had 365 replies (with my reply being the last one before you closed it)? Was there a particular reason that you closed it and made Discussion #18? Now that I've noticed this, I have to know. TheGollddMAN (talk) 13:19, June 19, 2015 (UTC) I understand but I believe there's still some misunderstanding that may be exhibited by other users since on every new thread nowadays this is posted: "A thread will be closed when its size exceeds 500 replies" (even you post these rules as a banner on the threads you create). If the limit is really between 300-500 then it should be verily mentioned on the rule headers as well mentioning the exact figures . Just saying as this is exactly what made me to message you in the first place since I saw the rule metioned as 500 when you closed the thread at 365. I think this should be corrected just in case. Thanks for the info btw. TheGollddMAN (talk) 15:15, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 21:12, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Monopolypark (talk) 03:09, September 12, 2015 (UTC)What does a rollbackhave to do to maintain his job? Hi, as you may know me, I'm Microphone DJ 125. I would simply like to ask you 4 questions: 1) Can we be friends? 2) Do you see me active on forum? 3) do you think i'm more suitable for a rollback or forum mod? 4) Is one user allowed to be promoted straight from normal to forum mod? I'd appreciate it if you could answer all these, but of course, if you don't want to, it's fine. I just wanted some opinions. I hope this doesn't bother you. :) P.S. Keep editing! You are almost to 2000 edits. You can do it! Microphone DJ 125 (talk) 03:10, September 22, 2015 (UTC)